


Sphallolalia with Pasta

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, grocery store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flirting in a grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sphallolalia with Pasta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ten_and_a_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/gifts).



> **Sphallolalia** \- Flirtatious talk that leads no where.
> 
> Okay, this prompt gave me FITS. I’ve been working on it for over a week, and I have to confess that this is my fifth attempt at fulfilling the prompt. At one point I had 2,000 words, but I could not get it to work in a way that made me happy. So I just threw it all out the window and decided that maybe this would be a good time to try my hand at writing an AU, because we all know that a simple “Hello” between the Doctor and Rose can be flirting. Hell, they have eye sex half the time they simply look at each other, so I was really making it more difficult than it needed to be. (I blame my complete inability to flirt for this.) Regardless, thanks for the (unexpected) challenge with this prompt, Ten-And-A-Rose!! I really, really, really hope you like it.
> 
> Beta: aimtoallonsy

Rose absentmindedly picked up a box of pasta from the shelf and placed it in her cart. She sighed loudly as she contemplated yet another evening home alone. 

“Don’t like pasta?” 

She started as a voice interrupted her thoughts and looked to her right to see a skinny bloke with wide brown eyes and really, _really_ great hair standing a few feet from her with a curious look on his face. Rose flicked her gaze down his body, taking in his wild hair, brown, pinstriped suit, and off-white chucks, before returning to his face. She felt her face flush. Oh great. She’s that out of practice that she can’t even talk to a fit bloke without blushing. Brilliant.

“Um, what?” Rose groaned internally at her witless reply.

The bloke simply beamed at her with a wide, toothy smile. “I asked if you don’t like pasta. You were giving the box a rather offended look, and I was just wondering what pasta ever did to you.”

“Um, I like pasta. I’m buying it, aren’t I?” Rose blushed again, and she cursed her temporary lack of communication skills and apparent propensity to blushing around him.

“Brilliant. Oh! I just remembered a joke! What do you call fake pasta?” The bloke rambled out a joke before Rose could process the subject change. 

“What do I call fake...oh! I know this! An _impasta_!” Rose smiled broadly back at the bloke, relieved she was finally able to form some kind of constructive thought process to make a reply.

“An impasta, yes! Molte bene.” 

Rose raised her eyebrows at the bloke’s curious phrase as he stood there staring at her with one hand in his pocket and one hand tightly gripping his hand basket. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get a word out, he stuck his hand out to introduce himself.

“I’m John, er, John Noble. But everyone calls me the Doctor.”

“Nice to meet you, John, I mean, sorry, the Doctor. Doctor? Oh blimey, I need to stop talking.” Rose was sure her face matched the color of the tomato sauce in her cart as she held out her hand in return. “I’m Rose, Rose Tyler.”

“Rose Tyler.” The Doctor curled his tongue around her name as he repeated it, drawing out the syllables in a way that made her warm and happy. 

“So, Doctor, what’s with the bananas?” Rose nodded at the Doctor’s basket full of bananas. Of _course_ he would be a bit of a nutter.

“What do you mean, ‘what’s with the bananas?’ Bananas are _good_ , Rose!” The Doctor glared at her indignantly.

“I didn’t say they weren’t good, ‘s just you have a basket full of bananas and nothing else. Makes a girl wonder…” She trailed off with a sly look in her eye, and he spluttered.

“Makes a girl wonder, what? Hmmm? Speaking of wonder, _Rose Tyler_ ,” the Doctor leaned toward Rose and then jumped as his phone rang loudly from his pocket. 

He looked at his phone, grimaced, and shot an apologetic look to Rose. “I’ve gotta run, Rose, I’m sorry. Allons-y!”

Before Rose could respond, the Doctor shot off down the aisle, leaving his banana filled basket on the floor next to her cart. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, shaking her head in bewilderment and tried to ignore the pounding disappointment in her stomach. She’d thought, maybe, for a small moment, that he...but never mind. 

“Took a runner, didn’t he?” A little old lady commented as she strolled down the aisle with her own cart. “‘S a shame, looked like you two were having a lovely chat.”

She winked at Rose.

“Yeah,” Rose muttered, “Well, they all run away at some point.” 

Rose finished her shopping while occasionally looking out for the Doctor, but he didn’t return. She left Tescos with a sigh and turned left to walk the three blocks to her flat. 

A few steps down the sidewalk, Rose heard someone shout her name and looked to see the Doctor sprinting toward her from the parking lot.

She smiled.


End file.
